The Origin Of Eyeless Jack
It was any normal day, at 5:00 a.m. I was waiting for the bus to deliver me to such given location right when it showed up. Alas, I didn’t recognize the driver, for our normal driver was home sick. I proceed to board the bus. As I climb up the steps, a kid asks me to look at him. I ignore him, pulling my hoodie over my head proceeding to my seat. I fall hard, realizing he tripped me. I mutter ” You’ll regret that, ” then stand to walk towards my seat. As I sit, the kid asks ” What do you mean, i’ll regret it? ” I laugh then proceed to say ” You’ll see. ” ” Shutup, freak. ” he replies. I ignore him and stare out the window as our bus begins to move. Not 20 feet later, there is a loud crashing noise and a piercing thrust. My head goes through the window, the glass through my eyes. I swiftly pull the shattered glass out of my eye sockets. Right then and there, I am staring at my eyes on a piece of glass. I couldn’t explain it. How could I? I turned to see the same kid that tripped me on my way to my seat. He screams in disgust at me. I get a weird feeling, one of which I can’t explain. A feeling.. where i just wanted to hurt. I knew it wouldn’t heal my pain but it just seemed the most rational solution. I threw the glass to his eye causing him to scream, louder than everyone on this bus. I take my backpack off and stand, but I feel a sharp pain in my lower back. My kidneys, this pain comes from my father, john. He smoked, cigarettes since he was 14 and I have dealt with second-hand smoke till last year. When he died. Apparently, he was killed in his sleep with a knife, and everyone said the cigs would kill him first. I felt anger and pain and I rushed the driver. Just then I feel my lower back in even MORE pain. i turn to see a fellow student has pulled a pocket knife on me. A collectors edition swiss gear. Silver with studs. I quickly disarm the student holding the knife to his throat, ” Don’t make this too easy for me. In fact, i’ll give you a ten second head start, ” I say, deeply smiling. As he gets up to run, I stab him in the gut, then whisper in his ear ” I lied. ” I grin with an evil feeling much greater than the one i had before. I feel blood on my back then scream ” THAT WAS MY KIDNEY! ” I jump on his cold body, violently ripping his flesh apart with my hands. I had biology so I knew exactly which organ was the kidney. The students look at me screaming in disgust as I pull his kidney out of his grizzly demolished body. ” DON’T YOU LIKE KIDNEYS? ” I begin to eat it, when i hear sirens. I put back the half-eaten kidney then pry open the bus doors. I see the backwoods and proceed to head for them. I begin to run, sprint to an extent of which i have never done before. As I reach the backwoods I stand behind a tree, staring at the wreck. I feel something cold and slippery wrap around my mouth, something.. tentacle-like. It pulls me back, and in panic I proceed to pull out the swiss gear my peer had stabbed me with. I raise it to cut the tentacle when i see the figure much clearly now. It had a white head, no eyes, no nothing but a bump of which seemed to have previously held a nose. It was wearing the same suit my cousin wore before he went missing years ago. I drop the knife and he removes his tentacle from my mouth. I stand to say ” Steven? Is that you? ” he turns and vanishes, not speaking a word. I feel disgusted of my self. I wish to cry but nothing comes out. Just the sound of my sobs in self-pity. I grab the swiss and begin to cut my lips. Once they’re off, I think to stitch them. But then this thought dawns on me ” It’ll leave a scar. I want no one to remember jack, ” and I decide to let it heal on it’s own. I walk into the woods. Surviving. Alone. Never to meet soceity again. Months later, I decide to eat. Something that appeals me. A kidney, that would suffice. It was all I knew. All I had. Not even my own cousin would help me. I slip into this house and find my first victim. i stare at him for awhile before I strike. Unfortunately, he wakes up. I rush out the window thinking to myself ” DARN! This is gonna take some practice… ” Category:Crappypasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Wall of Text Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Random Capitalization Category:Eyeless Jack Category:Read by Zombie Horse